


Things Don't Always Go To Plan

by epsilon_sagittarii



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilon_sagittarii/pseuds/epsilon_sagittarii
Summary: Just a pure fluff piece between the Ninth Doctor and the Reader where you try to tell him that you're pregnant and it doesn't entirely go to plan. It was written with the Ninth Doctor in mind, but can apply to any Doctor. Set before Season 1 of NuWho.





	Things Don't Always Go To Plan

You stood against the entrance to the console room, fidgeting nervously. The lights had been muted and were softly twinkling, covering the coral structure in a hazy blue light. It was empty, except for the clanking noises coming from beneath, where you knew the Doctor was in the middle of fixing or upgrading some part of it. You tried to steady your thumping heart. He had to know, sooner rather than later, you tried to reason to yourself. Besides, it would not be entirely shocking; the Doctor wasn’t so clueless to not realise that pregnancy could be a real possibility after, well, after all that lovemaking. You shook your head, knowing that you were trying to cover up the real reason for your uncertainty.

The Doctor had told you once that he had a family back in. He had gone quiet after that and you thought it best not to push for more information. He never explained whether ‘family’ referred to a spouse and children or his parents and siblings, or really what had happened to them. But you had heard inklings from other sources, that he had had children at one point and he had lost them all.

This is what had you holed up in your room for the past two days. How were you supposed to tell the Doctor he was to be a father again, when he had all but confirmed, that he had lost children before? It was likely that he wouldn’t welcome the news, but even worse, would he ask you to leave? Get rid of the child?

Steeling yourself, you decided there was no point in dragging this out.

“Doctor?” you called out.

“Yes?” came his muffled voice from below.

“I need to talk to you.”

There was some further clanking from below and then you heard his voice much clearer.

“I’m listening.”

You sighed. “No, Doctor, I need to speak to you face to face. It’s important.” 

You watched as he climbed the spiral staircase up to the console room, his brow furrowed. He walked over to the main part of the console and started fiddling with the buttons.

“Are you okay? What is it?” he asked concerned.

You took a deep breath. “Um well, something important’s happened, which I need to tell you about.” He was about to interrupt but you put your hand up. “Please don’t interrupt, I need to get this all out at once.”

“Okay…?”

“So I haven’t been feeling very well lately, actually I’d say it was for the past couple of weeks, and I didn’t want to tell you because you would just get worried and fuss for no reason so I kind of tried to deal with it. But it hasn’t gone away and in fact it won’t for the next couple of weeks because I took a t-”

As you were about to say ‘test’, you suddenly became aware of the Doctor fixedly staring at the console, trying but failing to suppress a smile. You narrowed your eyes, until it hit you. You gasped. “You know?!”

The Doctor remained staring at the console. “Know what?” he asked, still trying not to smile.

“That…that I’m pregnant!”

A grin spread across his face as he finally looked up at her. “I’m sorry, love, I tried. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me yourself.”

You looked as confused as ever. “B-but….how?”

His face furrowed. “How? Well that’s a bit of a long story, but long story short - ”

“I want to hear it,” you said, unable to share in his infectious cheer yet, “the whole story.”

“Well…” the Doctor started, “do you remember the day we visited the planet Halcya? We were stuck in the TARDIS for a long time because I was unable to find a park. I kept telling you the stupid park attendant wasn’t letting us park in the express bays which I thought was ludicrous. Well express bays were for ships with up to two members on board, which is why I tried to get there, you know it was just me and you on this old thing. The park attendant kept sending me a message that there were too many members on board and to go and park in the three to five people bays.”

The Doctor was walking around the console as he spoke, spinning the screen around and pressing a seemingly random assortment of buttons as he spoke.

“I was getting frustrated but then I thought, hang on, what if we have stowaways on this ship which is why it’s being registered as having more than two people? So I did a quick scan on the ship, the TARDIS here counts heartbeats as individual lives and shows them as pulse points on this TARDIS blueprint,” he explained, pointing at the screen.

“So I was expecting the usual three to appear on the screen. The TARDIS showed me five pulse points. Looking closer at the blueprint, there were two in the console room, which was me obviously, and surprisingly, three in your room where you were getting ready and packing your things. You have to understand, y/n, at this point, I was worried. Two stowaways in your room and you hadn’t noticed them? Then the strangest thing happened. You started walking to the console room and the two extra heartbeats followed you! As soon as you walked into here I was ready and waiting with that…with that…”

“With that ridiculous water gun!” you interjected. “I was so confused but you told me it was just a trick.”

“Well yes, you see I thought there might be some creature attached to your back that you hadn’t noticed. But obviously there was nothing. I was still very confused, y/n, so I…” he trailed off, hesitatingly.

“So you what?” you asked, narrowing your eyes.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. “I may have discreetly done a full body scan on you while you were here.”

“And?” you demanded. He sighed and walked towards you until he was standing right in front of you. He was so much taller than you but looked down at you with that gentle smile he had.

“And that’s when I saw that the two heartbeats were not on your back…but here,” he said, reaching out to gently place his hands on your stomach. You covered his large hands with your smaller ones and smiled at him. He shrugged. “And then obviously to finish the story that’s how I realised you were pregnant.”

You wanted to laugh, you wanted to hug him, kiss him, share in the joy that you were going to be parents but one thing he said was really bugging you. “Doctor,” you said slowly.

“Yes, love?” he asked, snaking his arms around you to pull you close.

“I only found out I was pregnant two days ago. We visited Halcya AT LEAST THREE WEEKS AGO!” you shouted. “You knew I was pregnant for the last three weeks and didn’t think to tell me?!”

The Doctor stepped back in shock. “I thought that maybe it was important for you to be the one who told me, not the other way around.”

You bit your lip, taken aback at how logical his response was. “Right. I guess it’s…well, I guess I was preparing myself to hear that maybe you didn’t want this child and you’re telling me that not only have you known all this time, but that - ”

He didn’t let you finish. “Don’t think otherwise, y/n. I very much want this child. I guess I’m annoyed at myself for putting you through this without even discussing children beforehand, but if you’re happy, then I’m ecstatic.”

You nodded. “I’m glad you are. I just, I understand that it might be hard because of what happened to your family…”

He looked down. “What happened to my family was a tragedy, y/n. And when I close my eyes sometimes, I can still see them. My children” He sighed. “There is still pain there, yes, but now there is another chance of joy with you, y/n.” He leant down to kiss you. You smiled against his lips, relieved that all your late-night worries had not come to fruition.

A thought occurred to you. “Hang on, you knew…is that why you’ve been slapping drinks out of my hand wherever we go? And why I’ve caught you giving me these goofy grins now and again and you say something ridiculous like it was because you liked the shade of yellow I was wearing that day?”

“I do not have a goofy grin!” he insisted, unable to look offended at your playful tone.

“You’re doing it now,” you pointed out, reaching up to kiss him. “It’s okay ‘cause I really like it.”

“Oh you do now? I’m glad to hear,” he replied, kissing the top of your head and holding you in a tight embrace.

“Doctor?” you asked, stepping back from him after a while, “you said that there are two heartbeats. Does that mean we’re having twins?”

“Or a time lord,” he grinned at her. Your eyes widened, realising you hadn’t considered that at all. 

“Is…is that possible? I mean I’m just human…” you said thoughtfully.

“Oh hush you,” he said walking back to the console and once again fiddling with the screen. “You’re not ‘just’ anything.” He pulled out a box thing attached with a cord from the console and beckoned you forward.

“What’s that for?”

“It’s an ultrasound. Don’t you want to know exactly what you’re having?”

You walked over. “You have an ultrasound conveniently on the console,” you asked skeptically.

He shrugged. “Well to be fair it’s not an ultrasound per se, but I mean it’s all electromagnetic waves, you’ve just got tune it to the right wavelength and then, yes! That should do it,” he said, using the sonic screwdriver to fine tune what you recognised as the TARDIS’s transponder. He flipped the screen towards you. “Right then. Lift your top up,” he instructed.

“Wow,” you muttered. “That sounds so clinical.” He chuckled and moved to stand behind you.

“Lift your top up, love,” he whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You giggled and did so, and suddenly felt this cold jelly-like substance on your bare stomach. 

“Whoa…” you gasped as you looked down and saw his hand rubbing the ultrasound gel over your almost flat stomach.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you,” he said, unable to stop smiling. He placed the transponder on your stomach and moved it around, waiting to see the picture on the screen. You squinted at it, unable to form shapes out of the wavy grey lines. To be fair, it was hard to concentrate when you could feel the Doctor behind you, pressed up against you. The Doctor, however, appeared to know exactly what to look out for.

“There.” 

Your eyes whipped back up to the screen. “What am I looking at?”

“There,” he pointed. The image was grey with a black space in the middle and then a small grey blob inside that. “That’s our child in the middle there,” he breathed.

“Child,” you whispered, “one.”

“It has both the heartbeats, must be a time lord then,” he said. He dropped the transponder and picked you up, giving you a deep kiss. You giggled as he set you down. The Doctor wasn’t usually expressive with his emotions, nor did he usually do random gestures of affection. It was heart-warming to see his unbridled joy.

“So then,” he said, letting you go and walking back to the console. “I think we have a few months left before you become too enormous to go anywhere,” at which you slapped his arm, “so where to next?” He smiled at you, the excitement bubbling beneath his calm appearance.

“Hmmm,” you replied thoughtfully. “Somewhere gastronomic. Because if I’m being honest, I have had these strange cravings over the past week that even the TARDIS couldn’t accommodate for.”

“A foodie planet it is,” the Doctor replied, pushing a few buttons and pulling down the lever. “I think this pregnancy business is going to make me very hungry too,” he joked.

“Oh shut it, you,” you sighed, but smiled nonetheless at his lame attempt at humour. As the TARDIS began to dematerialise, you reached out to cover his hand with yours. You mused that despite the countless adventures you had done together, this was one you felt wholly unprepared for. With the Doctor, however, you knew that somehow you would both make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the ending so if someone's got a better idea, please let me know.


End file.
